¡Quiero que sea mi novio!
by FannyLu
Summary: "-¡Teddy será mi novio! -. La exclamación de Lily desconcertó a todos los miembros del clan -. Lo he decidido." La Navidad en casa de los Weasley nunca había sido tan problemática.


**Summary:** "-¡Teddy será mi novio! -. La exclamación de Lily desconcertó a todos los miembros del clan -. Lo he decidido." La Navidad en casa de los Weasley nunca había sido tan problemática.

**Disclaimer:** Caraqueña, morena, bajita. No, no soy JK Rowling así que los personajes/lugares no me pertenecen. ¿Te gusta? Disfrútalo, pero no te atrevas a plagiarnos.

**DILE NO AL PLAGIO**

**Teddy**

Las vísperas de Navidad en casa de los Weasley eran la época favorita de todos los niños pertenecientes a la familia. La comida de la abuela Molly, los cientos de regalos, las historias del tío Harry y las excentricidades del abuelo Arthur coronaban el invierno como la temporada perfecta. Eso lo sabía muy bien Teddy Lupin, quien cada vez que regresaba de Hogwarts era para pasar las fiestas con su padrino y el resto de la prole.

Aquellas situaciones siempre lograban alterarle los nervios. Si bien era considerado otro miembro de la familia él no podía evitar sentirse a veces desubicado entre tanta gente. Hermione solía decirle que se parecía a su padre en ese aspecto, pero lo cierto era que la tosquedad del muchacho, heredada de su madre, era el real motivo por el cual se comportaba de forma tan introvertida. Le aterraba la idea de meter la pata o ser el centro de atención. A sus dieciséis años Teddy continuaba siendo el mismo chico tímido con cabello azul, que se alteraba de acuerdo a su estado de ánimo, de siempre.

En el fondo Teddy estaba consciente de que su angustia no se debía solamente al hecho de pasar nuevamente las vacaciones de Navidad lejos de la casa de su abuela Andrómeda. No, él no estaba en ese estado por una razón tan amena. La verdadera preocupación del adolescente era tener que pasar las vacaciones de Navidad junto a **ella**.

La puerta de su habitación de se abrió logrando que diera un respingo. Empalideció cuando se dio cuenta de quién era. Ginevra Potter se hallaba plantada con los brazos cruzados y una mirada reprobatoria. Señaló el reloj que cargaba en la mano derecha.

-Ted, es hora de irnos. Se nos hace tarde -. Empezó. -. ¿Ya estás listo?

-Sí, tía Ginny... -. Contestó abochornado. El cabello se coloreó de un rojo carmesí. Sus manos temblorosas cogieron un pequeño paquete de la cama, lugar dónde estaba sentado, para luego guardarlo en el bolsillo.

-Entonces baja, Harry está preparando la Red Flu -. Ordenó con tono cálido y afectuoso. Había notado la acción de su casi ahijado, pero prefirió no comentar nada.

Aún con el cabello rojo obedeció. Abajo se encontró con el mismo cuadro repetitivo de siempre: James y Albus demostrando el amor filial que se tenían mediante una pelea verbal, Lily cantando a todo pulmón mientras bailaba por la sala y su padrino buscando desesperado los polvos flu. Próximamente vendría...

-¡James Sirius! ¡Albus Severus! -. Vendría el caracterizado grito del sostén de la familia en aquella casa. El cabello de Teddy se volvió amarillo, una muestra de que estaba disfrutando de la cara de pavor que ponían los pequeños -. ¡Todo el tiempo están peleando! ¡Ya no son unos niños!

-Tienen menos de diez años, cielo -. Interrumpió Harry logrando dar con la cajita llena de cenizas verdosas y ganándose involuntariamente una mirada asesina por parte de su adorada esposa -. Bien, ¿Teddy, podrías ir primero?

El aludido asintió y se dispuso a tomar un puñado de la caja para luego desaparecer camino a la Madriguera. Los demás lo miraban en silencio, sobre todo la menor de los Potter. La chiquilla se veía pensativa y de pronto sus ojos cafés brillaron emocionados, como si hubiese descubierto algo importante. El ahora rubio no tuvo oportunidad de adivinar que significaba eso puesto que las llamas lo consumieron.

Molly Weasley lo recibió como solo una madre podía hacerlo. El cabello del oji café regresó al tono rojo de antes, lo que hizo que varios rieran. Lo encontraban adorable. Teddy pudo identificar que la mayoría de la familia se encontraba presente. Desde Bill a Hugo. Solo faltaban los Potter. Se sintió algo culpable al darse cuenta de que iban retrasados por su culpa.

No obstante sus pensamientos se desviaron cuando se topó con los ojos azules de Victoire Weasley. La joven, de escasos catorce años, se sonrojó hasta las orejas cuando sus miradas conectaron. Inconscientemente ambos sonrieron. Fleur arqueó las cejas ante la escena y le dio un codazo a Audrey, quien a su vez golpeó a Angelina. Las tres mujeres observaron en silencio como el Lupin se acercaba a la rubia y la saludaba.

Teddy y Victoire eran relativamente cercanos. Se llevaban tan solo dos años de diferencia, ambos eran de la casa de los leones y desayunaban casi siempre juntos. Algo totalmente justificado ya que eran los únicos adolescentes en la familia. Con el paso de los años el peli azul se había dado cuenta, de hecho era un descubrimiento bastante reciente, que la oji azul llamaba su atención en más de un sentido.

Por ello su preocupación de volver a la casa de Molly y Arthur. Pasar las Navidades allí requería pasar tiempo con Victoire, lo que representaba un peligro para sus pobre nervios. Si Bill Weasley llegaba a notar que él tenía los ojos puestos en su primogénita... lo colgaría del sauce boxeador con ayuda del resto de sus hermanos. No quería que nadie se enterara, sobretodo porque estaba poniendo su empeño en conquistar discretamente a la muchacha para hacer las cosas como era debido.

-¡Teddy será mi novio! -. La exclamación de Lily Luna Potter desconcertó a todos los miembros del clan, quienes se giraron a verla con los ojos abiertos -. Lo he decidido.

Victoire frunció ligeramente el ceño y vio con extrañeza a Teddy, quien además de tener las mejillas rosadas tenía el pelo blanco. Ninguno de los dos había notado el momento en el que los Potter había llegado, mucho menos se habían dado cuenta de que la familia se había esparcido por la salita para dedicarse a diversas actividades mientras Molly en la cocina se encargaba de la cena. La matriarca asomó la cara por el borde del marco para mirar con incredulidad a su nieta.

-¿De qué hablas, Lily? -. Inquirió Rose. De ocho años, pecosa, pelirroja y de ojos azules era la personificación de un Weasley en su totalidad.

-Ya me has oído, Rosie -. Contestó con naturalidad la mini Ginny -. Teddy será mi novio en un futuro. Quiero que lo sepan, porque no permitiré que ninguna de ustedes se quede con él.

-Pero Ted es nuestro primo... -. Intervino confundida Dominique. Tan rubia y hermosa como su hermana mayor.

-Realmente no lo es -. Replicó Roxanne. De tez bronceada, cabello rojo oscuro y la misma edad de Rose -. Él es el ahijado del tío Harry... La sangre no nos une a él.

Angelina tuvo que fruncir los labios para no reír ante la ocurrencia de su hija. Molly, Lucy, Dominique, Rose, Roxanne y Lily tenían los ojos puestos en el unigénito de Tonks y Remus. El resto de los adultos no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar y los niños se veían tan perplejos que no podían pronunciar palabra.

-¡Rox tiene razón! -. Dijo Lucy emocionada. Miró a su gemela y rió -. ¡Ted no es nuestro primo!

-Eso quiere decir...

-¡Yo también quiero que Teddy sea mi novio! -. Chilló Dominique de improviso.

-¡No! ¡Yo lo vi primero! -. Esta vez era Lily, quien se veía furiosa.

-¡Pero yo soy mayor! -. Contestó con desdén la rubia.

-¡Nosotras somos mayores que tú! -. La callaron las gemelas.

-¡Hey! ¡Eso no importa! ¡Yo también lo quiero! -. Gritó Roxanne igual de molesta que sus primas.

-¿Se están peleando por Ted? -. Inquirió Fred a su padre, el cual se encogió de hombros sin saber que decir.

-Papá, comienzan a darme miedo -. Hugo se arrimó a Ron con la cara pálida. Las niñas comenzaban a acercarse las unas a las otras de forma peligrosa, sin dejar de gritar. Las madres se habían levantado tratando de tranquilizarlas.

-¡Van a liarse a puñetazos! -. James y Louis veían la situación extasiados.

-¿Por qué tu no reclamas por Teddy, Rose? -. Preguntó sereno Albus a su prima predilecta. La pelirroja tornó los ojos.

Las Weasley y la Potter seguían discutiendo, las progenitoras se veían espantadas mientras intentaban inútilmente calmarlas y separarlas. Los hombres de la casa no se atrevían a moverse. Victoire y Teddy miraban como sucedía todo en silencio. El pelo del Lupin cambiaba de color cual arcoíris mediante escuchaba las frases que las niñas lanzaban. La oji azul se había cruzado de brazos, con una actitud ofendida y disgustada.

-¡Por amor de Circe, cállense! -. Bramó Rose. Su voz era potente y tan temible como la de Molly. Todos quedaron sumidos en un silencio sepulcral -. Estoy segura que Teddy no querrá ser novio de ninguna de ustedes. Es obvio que la mejor opción soy yo.

-¡Rose! -. Otra vez los gritos se hacían oír por todo el lugar, esta vez dirigidos a la hija de Ron y Hermione.

Arthur, sentado en su sillón predestinado, suspiró. Nadie sabía cómo lidiar con el asunto. Estuvo a punto de levantarse y aclamar orden, sin embargo Teddy no le dio oportunidad de hacerlo. El joven había carraspeado ruidosamente atrayendo de forma inmediata la atención de las menores.

-Chicas, agradezco... las atenciones -. Empezó avergonzado rascándose la nuca -. Estoy seguro de que no conseguiré en ningún lugar mejores prospectas a novia que ustedes...

Calló unos instantes. Sus ojos se desviaron a Victoire. Ella era la única de las nietas de Molly y Arthur que no había mostrado ni la más leve señal de querer pelearse por él. Aquello lo había desanimado. Se consoló repitiéndose a sí mismo que la Weasley era mayor y por ende debía tener un grado de madurez que le impedía cometer un papelón como el que estaban armando sus primas.

-Pero lamento decirles que no puedo corresponderlas -. Finalizó. Su cabello volvió a ser azul turquesa. La rubia junto a él sonrió al ver el color. Era su preferido y Teddy lo sabía -. Hay otra chica que me interesa.

La declaración borró las sonrisas de todas las mujeres presentes. Las niñas entrecerraron los ojos. Parecía ser que habían heredado la mirada matadora de su abuela. Ahora ninguna se veía amistosa. Rose se animó a hablar.

-¿Y quién es esa chica? -. Exigió saber elevando el mentón.

-¡Rose Jane Weasley! -. El regaño de Hermione no se hizo esperar -. Eso es un asunto privado de Teddy, no puedes pretender...

-Me gusta Victoire.

Silencio.

La rubia abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y sus mejillas se calentaron. No obstante todos pudieron captar de forma clara como los ojos azules se encendían embelesados. Bill frunció el ceño y Fleur le tomó la mano, en su rostro había una sonrisa de alegría. Dominique fue la primera de las primas en bajar la guardia, seguida de las gemelas, Rose y Roxanne. Lily parecía ser la única que no aceptaba la idea. Ginny le acarició la cabeza, en una señal de que le pedía que se comportara.

-No pretendía hacer las cosas de este modo -. Admitió Teddy. Nuevamente miraba fijamente a Victoire -. Quería primero estar seguro de que Vic compartía mis sentimientos... pero...

-Bien, entonces Teddy es de Victoire -. Sentenció Rose volviéndose a sus primas. Había cortado el monólogo del peli azul sin importarle ni un poco. La rubia mayor la fulminó con la mirada -. Hay que hablar seriamente de Lorcan y Lyssander.

-¿Lorcan y Lyssander? -. Preguntó Dominique interesándose en las palabras de la pelirroja.

-Ellos tampoco son nuestros primos -. Completó Roxanne.

-¡Me quedo con Lorcan! -. Exclamó Lily.

-¡Lorcan es mayor! ¡No se fijará en una renacuaja como tú!

Otra vez los gritos. Molly rió y se devolvió a la cocina, sabiendo que nada acallaría a las niñas. Las madres poco a poco comprendieron que su suegra tenía razón y se retiraron todas a la cocina. Albus clavó su mirada en Rose, la cual no había intervenido en la discusión a la que ella misma le había dado inicio. Se veía pensativa.

-Oye, Ted -. Llamó la pelirroja antes de que el mini Potter pudiese preguntarle que le sucedía. El oji café se volvió para verla, resignado a no poder finiquitar las cosas con Victoire como debía -. ¿Tienes un primo, cierto?

-Pues... si, es como un primo... pero... -. Respondió desconcertado al ver como Rose sonreía centellantemente y desaparecía escaleras arriba.

-Ted -. Victoire entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, haciéndolo sonrojarse -. Tú también me gustas. -. Confesó. El cabello del mago se pintó de rojo.

-Yo... vine hoy con el objetivo de darte esto -. Sacó un pequeño paquete de su bolsillo y se lo entregó -. Es un detalle. Feliz Navidad, Vic.

Adentro había una pulsera de plata, con una escoba por dije. La rubia sonrió y lo miró. La discusión seguía y no parecía querer amainar, pero ninguno de los dos tomó importancia de ello. Teddy apretó con fuerza la mano de Victoire y se acercó un poco, sin atreverse a invadir mucho el espacio personal de la muchacha. No podía olvidar que la suerte no lo acompañaría siempre, seguía estando frente a una manada de hombres que podrían descuartizarlo si se pasaba de listo.

-¿Te gustaría ir a Hogsmeade conmigo en cuanto regresemos a Hogwarts? -. Preguntó. Quizá ya se habían declarado, mas todavía quería hacer las cosas bien.

-Me encantaría. -. Victoire quiso agregar algo más, pero no tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo.

-¡Quiero que Scorpius Malfoy sea mi novio! -. El grito proveniente del piso superior provocó que el caos se desatara, por tercera vez consecutiva aquel día, en la Madriguera. Aunque esta vez fueron los mayores, encabezados por Arthur y Ronald, quienes se vieron enfrascados en una discusión con Rose, la dueña de aquellas palabras.

_**N/A:**_

_**Producto de un rayo de inspiración a media madrugada. Quería darme un gusto de hacer un Teddy/Victoire, sumado con algo de melodrama y humor. Espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**PD:**__** Para aquellas que leen mi fic Derecho a un Amor Prohibido, subiré a más tardar esta semana. Luego explicaré las razones de mi retraso.**_

_**Saludos.**_

_**¿Me dejas un review? ;)**_

_**FannyLy**_


End file.
